The Drive in
by Dragonling743
Summary: Myka begs Helena for a date. HS AU
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Helena, it'll be a lot of fun. The drive in is an american rite of passage for any teenager."

"I am English darling." Helena drawled with a quirked eyebrow.

Myka pouted, and tugged her girlfriend's arm, "You promised me anything I wanted for our date. It'll be better than kissing in the park." She made a valid point, and the senior's resolve wavered.

"What would we be watching?" Helena asked reluctantly, earning herself a squeal of delight from Myka.

"Well there was this new movie coming out..." Myka bit her lip, looking up at Helena with pleading eyes. It was only a matter of minutes before Helena gave in. The two high schoolers had only been dating a few months, but already Helena, the older of the pair was wrapped around Myka's thin fingers. They didn't bother too much trying to hide their relationship now, with Pete and Claud nothing was secret. So it was with glee that Myka pressed her lips to Helena's in thanks. "I'll pick you up tonight."

"Are you even old enough to drive yet?" Helena teased, poking Myka's stomach.

She rolled her eyes and replied, "Seven. See you then."

"See you then darling." Helena smirked, turning to saunter back to her vehicle. They spent their afternoons doing homework, and texting constantly, this was one of the few exceptions, Myka only answered occasionally. They had been friends for years, Helena could tell there was something wrong.

-M you okay?-

-Yeah H just busy homework is being difficult.-

Helena furrowed her eyebrows, concerned by Myka's obvious ruse. -Talk to me baby you havent been this quiet since I started dating Nate-

-Ugh I still can't look at him, or any of the others-

-You are avoiding the question darling.-

Myka sighed, staring down at her phone, all of her school books sitting in the corner. -I'm just thinking about graduation. You'll be leaving me-

-Darling you know Im trying to get my parents to let me go to school in the local area no one needs to go to stupid Oxford-

-I wanted to do something special for you-

-Like?- Helena quirked her head, not even pretending to do homework any more. She was frustrated by the stupid text messages. She had no idea what Myka was actually thinking, the pauses between texts was getting longer. Helena could almost hear the cogs ticking in Myka's head, trying to phrase something difficult. Why couldn't she have talked about this at school where Helena could see her eyes?

-Nevermind ill see you tonight.- Myka shut off her phone. Helena growled to herself, unable to tell if Myka had forgotten it, or if she was worrying needlessly about something. This is why Helena preferred talking face to face.


	2. Chapter 2

Myka showed up at Helena's house with a big smile and immediately Helena knew she wasn't going to get anything out of the girl right now. She looked determined to forget everything she had said on the phone.. The older girl sighed and took Myka's arm. "So where are we going my dear?"

"I told you, we're going for a movie." She beams, opening the car door for her girlfriend. Helena climbed in, trying to contain her curiosity. Myka found it endlessly amusing to see Helena so thwarted. She even made sure to be quiet paying for their entrance to the movie so that Helena was left hanging until the last minute.

It was fascinating to see what the growing suspense did to her. Helena fidgeted in her chair, long fingers running through her hair, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. If Myka hadn't known better, Helena looked just like she was recently thwarted by a problem of engineering, her field of choice.

"Darling, you had better stop staring before I make you tell me the title of our motion picture." Helena threatened. She disliked how easily Myka saw through her, and she was eager to have her question answered. Myka giggled, turning up the radio louder, "Darling, whatever are you doing?"

"Come on." Myka said excitedly, exiting the vehicle.

Helena followed curiously, "I thought the point of a drive in, was that you remained in your car."

"Well I thought this was better than diving over the cup holder." She responded with a look she normally saved for Pete when he was being particularly silly. Myka shoved the front seats down, and slid into the back with her legs up. She had parked in the perfect place to see while cuddled up in the back. Helena shook her head and sat next to Myka, their fingers entwined automatically.

"You've done this before haven't you love." Helena asked searchingly, Her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Myka blushed, "I used to do this with mom and Tracy, back before Trace got popular." Helena shook her head and chuckled. Myka, the dear sweet girl was far too innocent. It was unnerving sometimes to see just how little of the world she had experienced.

She was leery sometimes of the trust and faith Myka had in her, and her abilities. It was strange to be introducing someone her age, her maturity to silly things like dates, kisses, holding hands. Helena was pulled out of her thoughts by the beginning of the movie, and Myka snuggling up against her side. Helena wrapped her arm around Myka's shoulder, sighing when the title appeared. Of course Myka would choose a horror movie about the apocalypse.

"Darling, what were you thinking?" She sighed, Myka's face pressed to her chest.

"I didn't think it would be that bad.. Pete said.." Myka shook her head, "I can't believe I listened to that goof-ball."

Helena smiled and pulled her chin up, "Darling, I think it's sweet you still take his advice." Myka rolled her eyes, and Helena stalled any denials by kissing the girl softly. Sighing as their lips met. Myka's arms wrapped around Helena's neck.

"Of course I do. He's the one that introduced us." She murmurs against Helena's lips, "He's my best friend..." She glances down, drawing a soft pattern on Helena's collarbone, "I don't really want to talk about him anymore." She looks up at Helena through her eyelashes, concerned that she would scare Helena away with her forwardness.

Oh, my dear sweet girl, Helena thought, caressing Myka's cheek, her other hand resting on the younger girl's back, "Then we shant say another word about him darling." Their lips met again, softly, sweetly. Myka clung tightly to Helena, one arm thrown about her neck, the other clutching her cheek. Helena hesitates, suddenly aware of the small mews coming from Myka, and the press of their bodies in all the right places.

"Helena?" Myka asks softly, shifting to straddle her girlfriend's lap. When she doesn't get an answer, she leans down to suck on Helena's lip. "Kiss me again." She commands quietly, her voice teasing a shiver out of Helena.

"Darling, I-" Helena was interrupted but Myka pressing her lips hard against her own, Myka's tongue sliding between her lips.. Where did she learn that? Why didn't I want her to kiss me? Helena wondered, kissing back as a surge of heat flushed her skin. A moan escaped her lips, and Myka's arm slipped out from behind Helena's head to her waist, rumpling her shirt as she pushed it up.

Myka's hips rolled against Helena's, she wasn't sure if it was instinct or something else. Myka had never been this aggressive about their make out sessions before. Light kissing, soft sounds, the fizzling heat, yes, but never this confident attack on any semblance of control Helena maintained in an attempt to keep Myka the same. Myka swallowed Helena's gasp as her fingers pressed higher until Helena's shirt was bunched up under her breasts. The older girl's hands trailed down to Myka's hemline, splitting up, one grasping her bottom firmly, and the other brushing up her side.

Myka shivered, pressing down harder with her hips, seeking out friction instinctively. She could feel Helena's moans against her lips, and released one of her own before kissing up her girlfriend's neck, hesitantly nipping the soft skin behind Helena's ear.

"Myka, Myka we shouldn't." Helena panted desperately, her body reaching for more of Myka to touch. She had done this before, she regretted losing her purity to some guy. Some guy who didn't care. Helena did not want this for her pure sweet Myka, not this lovely, though not quite so innocent as she thought, woman pleading silently for her ardor.

"I need you Helena. Before you go." Myka's hot breath washed over Helena's ear, and a warm hand pulled Helena's forward, guiding her down the front of a pair of jeans she had not noticed getting unbuttoned. She was going to protest until her fingers were covered in a wet heat that set her own body to aching. Myka's hips rolled again, and she was lost, wandering through a world of beautiful moans, a heat only discovered in passion, and the touch of Myka's body on hers.

It was all stopped by a single sensation. Resistance. A small barrier, but it represented everything Helena wanted for Myka. Helena froze, her panicked gaze met Myka's passion hazed eyes, "Myka you're, no. I-I'm not ready for this, we can't." She babbled.

"What?" Myka was confused, her hand came up to cup Helena's cheek as she tried to think, "I trust you Helena, I want to give you everything. I need to be yours."

Her words startled Helena into gasping aloud. Those words would haunt her if she continued. "Not like this darling. Not in the back of a car, not in the heat of a moment." She could not take Myka's purity, not without giving something in return. Helena could never let herself hurt myka in that way, even if the girl did not understand right now what was going on. This needed to be special.. and Helena needed to know that she could trust herself with that privilege.

The young woman staring at her with hurt in her eyes trusted Helena far more than she ever could herself. Depended on her with a faith that shook the older girl to her core. Made her question if she was worthy of that love, and peace, and innocence.

Myka pressed her cheek to Helena's neck, resting her eyes on the senior's shoulder, "Why not? Please.." Her voice broke sadly, "I've been waiting so long. For you. Helena, I need you."

Helena held back tears and pressed her lips to Myka's cheek, "Darling girl, I am yours already. Save this for something special." For someone special. She added silently. She could feel the girl's arousal, and urgent need slicking her fingers, she knew that it was her fault. Helena would give her release some other way.

Myka gave a whimper, and pressed down hard against Helena's fingers which moved out quickly. She kissed Helena fervently, "Please." Hungry lips crashing together, Helena moved her thigh between Myka's, her eyes rolling back slightly as the girl gasped, bucking hard into the leg.

They moved together, hands grasping, cries of delight falling from reddened lips. The windows fogged long ago from the heat. An uninformed crowd continued with their movie as Myka and Helena sunk into bliss.

Resting her head against Helena's shoulder once more, breathing heavily as she recovered, Myka closed her eyes. It had been wonderful, it had been bliss, it had been everything.. Except. The feeling of Helena's fingers on her breasts, sides, everywhere but where she had demanded taunted her. Her body cried softly that something was missing. With the feeling of Helena's fingers against her sides, Myka silently vowed that she would give her dearest love everything her heart, and body was capable of giving.

**A/N:**Opinions on a final chapter?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, I have been loving the feedback, in this, and all my other stories. I really hope that this is a fitting end. For the next while I will be tagging all my stories, #FemslashOTP for the new competition, please support the lovely ladies who are making this all possible, Myka and Helena. B&W all the way.

Myka bustled about her parent's summer cabin, cleaning up debris, dusting shelves, and cleaning up in general. In the middle of hanging up the comforter outside to dry, she paused. How was she going to do this? It's one thing to be perfectly confident in the middle of it, but Helena had stopped her. Candles, firelight, good food, it was all part of the plan, but no matter how many episodes of the L-word she watched, and no matter how close they had gotten after sneaking out of the prom, Myka was still a virgin who had only ever dated one person.

Thankfully, that one person was Helena. Helena who put Myka's every need first, who would happily walk through fire for the girl, and never notice the flames. Helena, who Myka was quite sure was her one. Myka sighed, shelving the nervous energy for another time, and finished settling the bed spread on the lines. She wanted this to be perfect, she wanted Helena to know just how much work had been put into it, just how much thought she had devoted to the moment she hoped would come tonight.

Standing in the kitchen over dinner, or the beginnings of dinner anyway, Myka stopped again, bracing her hands on the counter, "Why am I so stressed?" Myka exclaimed to the empty house. Helena had explained repeatedly, why she had an issue with taking Myka's virginity. Myka sighed, hitting her head gently on the counter, her stomach was tying itself in knots. Yesterday everything had been roses and candles, and excitement, but today there was nothing but a pit of snakes roiling in her gut.

"Come on Myka, graduation is in a few hours, gotta get this done before it's time to go." Myka finished putting everything together, and jumped into the car. She drove the hour back into town to change into dress pants and a blouse. Even though it wasn't really the norm for a teen, Myka had always been more comfortable in her formal dress clothes, and right about now, with her nerves making themselves known, she needed every comfort possible.

Graduation took forever, thousands of students walking across a stage, a stuttering speech by the Valedictorian, finally Helena came out. Practically the last one to receive her diploma, Myka felt a breathtaking smile spread across her cheeks. The butterflies were still there of course, but seeing Helena up there in a navy blue robe, smiling and shaking hands, it was enough to convince Myka again why she loved beautiful, confident, strong Helena. Her Helena.

They met at the bottom of the stage with a hug, Helena couldn't stop grinning. "Hello darling." She kissed Myka softly before they went off to say their hellos. Talking to parents, friends, teachers. Finally things were starting to wind down.

"Come on Helena, I have a surprise for you." Myka tugged gently on Helena's arm.

"What is it darling?" Helena followed easily, her head quirked in that curious way. Myka shook her head at the silliness of Helena's question, and let her into the car. "Myka dear, where are we going?" She finally asked after twenty minutes in the car. Helena was fidgeting, her eyes darting everywhere as she tried to figure out where they were going, "You aren't kidnapping me are you?" She accused half-jokingly.

"Actually. I am." Myka replied with a grin, shocking Helena into staring at her. Butterflies started to float in Helena's stomach at the sight of such a brilliant, happy smile. "For the whole weekend." Immediately Helena's butterflies turned to snakes.

"What do you mean love?" Helena asked quietly, taking Myka's free hand in her own.

"I mean that you and I are going to spend a few days in my parents cabin." Myka's voice didn't shake, and she sounded confident and composed, something she didn't entirely feel inside, but it managed to send shivers down Helena's spine.

Helena bit her lip, trying to decide if this was a good thing, "You just have everything planned out don't you?" She quirked an eyebrow, shooting for playful.

"Not everything." Myka replied softly, her nerves finally showing a little bit. Helena squeezed her hand, and they continued in silence, neither one knowing what to say. Both thinking of the same thing, with very different attitudes. Helena had to admit, as nervous as she was, and as adamant as Helena had been that she was the wrong one for this gift, Myka's brutal honesty did set her at ease. Neither one knew how the night would turn out, but neither one was going to lie to the other.

They arrived at the cabin still trying to figure out what to say. Myka sighed, leaning back, "I don't want this to be awkward. Let's just let whatever happens.. Just happen." She finally got the words out, she had been trying to say it all night and it still sounded weird.

Helena smiled softly, and kissed Myka, "Come on love." They stepped out of the car, meeting in front to hold hands. Myka smiled, seeing Helena examine their destination, a wondrous smile gracing her already beautiful features. "This is amazing.. So peaceful." She pulled Myka into a hug, "Show me around?" She kept her nerves to herself, chiding herself to be braver for the girl she loves so much. Nothing meant more to her than this girl.

"Just a second." Myka blushed, running back to the car, sending a jolt of irrational fear through Helena's stomach. "I almost forgot." She came back around with a duffel bag, and took Helena's arm again, leading the older girl inside. "How do you like it? My parents used to bring Tracy and I up here to hike and swim. My dad taught me how to fish down by-" She was babbling, Helena smiled, pressing her thumb to Myka's lips.

"Hush darling, I'm not going anywhere. It's positively divine. Knowing you, there is food of some kind already prepared." She grinned, her eyes twinkling, "How about I set the table, while you get things finished." Myka ducked her head, grinning at how well Helena knew her, she walked briskly into the kitchen, bustling about to get things started, easily informing Helena of the required place setting. They started to settle back into the familiar task, something they had done together while at the other's home many times.

Helena paused in her task, noticing the fireplace for the first time, "You wouldn't have wood for the fireplace would you Myka?" She asked curiously, there was something about a fire that settled her heart, pulling her back into that serene place of mind.

"Yeah, it's out front in a big pile. The wood box should have everything you need to get it lit.. If you want to, fire it up." Myka replied, her eyes dancing playfully.

Helena rolled her eyes, smiling at the pun, "That was worthy of Peter darling, he would be ever so proud." Myka stuck her tongue out at Helena's back as she turned to go outside. It was quite the search to find the woodbox hiding behind one of the porch chairs, where it had been knocked to the ground.

When she walked back in, Helena was struck by the delicious scent of collard greens, and the delightful sizzling of something being stir fried. "Something smells good." She commented, kneeling down to work on the fire. It took a few matches, and some kleenex; The best firestarter in Helena's opinion, to get the flames going on their own. She entered the kitchen, dusting off her hands to see Myka putting the last of the food on their dishes*.

Myka smiled, blushing, "I know you like Thai. I thought I'd take a crack at it." She set their plates on the table, and invited Helena to sit, pulling out her chair for the girl.

"This is lovely, thank you Myka." She murmured, settling into the proffered chair. She flashed a smile at Myka, watching her settle in before speaking, "You didn't have to do all of this for me."

"I wanted to Helena, I like doing things for you." Myka replied sincerely, she really loved Helena, and this was one of her favorite ways to show it. Helena warmed at the devotion in Myka's voice. Dinner continued quietly, small talk, jokes, laughter.

Eventually they moved into the living room, cuddling in front of the fire. Even though Helena was the shorter of the two, it was always Helena's arms wrapped around Myka. Making her feel safe and loved, she couldn't understand how Helena could ever think herself inadequate. "I love you." Myka murmured, feeling Helena's lips pressing to her neck.

She turned in Helena's arms and kissed her collarbone. "Helena.. I know you think that I should save this for someone special.." Helena started to shake her head in protest, "Don't. I want you to know I have saved it for someone special. You."

Helena's eyes misted over with tears, and she took Myka's cheek in her hand, "Dearest Myka, I am not enough for you. I could not save myself for you, I am not nearly selfless, or caring, or loving enough for one such as yourself. You deserve perfection, and that is not something I can achieve."

Myka's lips curled up into the same broad smile that pierced Helena's heart, "Perfect can go find someone else. I don't want it, I want you with all your flaws, and weaknesses, I want my Helena. I want you." Helena bit her lip, staring into the soft green eyes locked on her own, then nodded softly, whispering a barely audible 'Okay.'

Myka closed her eyes, savoring the sweet relief offered her by the small word. Helena caressed her cheeks softly, staring at her peaceful face, wondering how such a tense, active person could ever be quite this serene. Helena pressed her lips gently to Myka's, threading her fingers through Myka's soft curly hair. It never mattered how often she kissed Helena, Myka always missed the soft press of her lips, the safety and warmth flooding her whole body even when it was over.

Arms wrapped around Helena's neck, and Myka pulled them close together sighing against the older girl's lips. Helena allowed her hand to rub firmly down Myka's spine, around her side, caressing the gentle jut of each rib against her fingers, she stopped just under Myka's bra, her mind taking control back from her more craven desires.

"Don't stop." Myka whispered, kissing a line up the column of Helena's throat, her rib cage moving quickly against the older girl's hand and a blush spread across her cheeks. This was all she had been thinking about, trying to decide how to go about it, making plans, devising schemes, and here with Helena's hands on her, her lips, there was no plan. Not anymore.

She sucked on Helena's neck, bruising the delicate skin. Shivers went down her spine as she tasted delicious moans vibrating out of Helena's throat. The older girl turned them over, her hands cushioning Myka's head and waist until she released the girl onto the overstuffed couch. "Please Helena.." Myka's eyes begged for the sweet caress of lips on hers. Her hands tugged the Helena's shirt hem, praying for more to see.

Helena smiled down at the younger girl, her cheeks a hectic red, chest rising and falling quickly, the soft swell of beauty hidden by conventional clothing. She flicked Myka's fingers aside and lifted her shirt off, tossing it aside for another time. She remained still, her knees on either side of Myka's hips. Watching her only love trail feather light fingers up her defined stomach, Myka's eyes glued to the progress of her hands, while Helena locked her gaze on the younger girl's eyes, studying the progressing hunger grow.

Myka sat up, still looking at her fingers, wrapped lightly around Helena's stomach. They both felt a flutter to have Helena straddling Myka's waist, sitting on her lap topless. Slowly Myka leaned her head down and pressed a small kiss to the swell of Helena's left breast, "I love you." She murmured.

Helena's eyes fluttered shut, and she wound her fingers into chocolate curls, "I love you Myka." She murmured, sighing as Myka's lips traveled across her breasts.

"May I?" Myka's soft fingers were gathered under around the clasp of Helena's bra, waiting for Helena's nod of assent. She received it with a smile, laying the bra aside reverently as her eyes took in the sight of Helena. "You are so beautiful." She murmurs, caressing Helena's breasts.

Helena gasped, her body already thrumming from Myka's soft treatment, she caught up Myka's hands in her own, sandwiching them tighter against her breasts, "Please love, don't tease me so. A girl can only handle so much."

"Sorry I-" Myka blushed, her eyes conveying just how new to all of this she was. They had never really taken off clothing, copping a feel, hands underneath, but Myka had never seen Helena naked, and vice versa.

"Hush love." Helena kissed her softly, relieving them of any space between them. Myka moaned into Helena's mouth, her eyes closed to remember the sensation of Helena pressed up against her. They laid back down again, lips connected, and Helena trailed her fingers down Myka's neck, across her collar bones, slowly pulling open her blouse. She eagerly explored the newly revealed flesh, tasting Myka's moans as she found her way to the girl's breasts, her nipples hard with anticipation. The sensation of her lips on Myka's nipples was enough to make her whimper, her head thrown back against the pillow.

She was about to continue when Myka pushed her back, pulling them both to their feet, "Not here." She smiled, repeating Helena's words far more confidently. The slow burn of hunger teased away any lingering embarrassment about their state of dress, leaving them both comfortable on their way to the bedroom. There were three in the cabin, one for each for her parents, Tracy, and Myka herself. Initially her mind had jumped to the master bedroom, but the more she thought about it, the more Myka realized she wanted every second of this to be hers.

Her room, her life, her love, her Helena. If Myka had anything to say about it, she would have it all. She opened the door to her own room, backing in, wanting to see what Helena's reaction would be to the modest space. There was none, Helena was entirely focused on Myka smiling at her. She reached out, pulling Myka into her arms, sighing happily, "This is enough darling."

Myka nodded, "It is enough, but I want more." She stared into Helena's eyes, forcing her to face the fact, realize the conviction in Myka's heart. They loved one another, and neither one wanted to be anywhere else. "I want all of you Helena. And I am going to give you all of me." She pulled them back to the bed, turning to gently press Helena down before straddling her waist.

Myka unbuttoned Helena's jeans with a slightly anticlimactic pop; All that struggle, and emotion for something so small. Their gazes locked each on the other, nothing mattered but the green eyed wonder sliding her fingers under lace, and the dark eyed beauty slowly grabbing her wrists. "Tonight is about you darling." She said huskily, moving Myka's hands up to her stomach before releasing them.

Helena's fingertips spread a warmth across Myka's abdomen, unbuckling her pants with ease, allowing them to slide languidly down her legs. Helena urged Myka to lay on her back, gently placing her trousers at the bottom of the bed before pressing her lips to Myka's toned stomach. "I need you to tell me the moment this gets to be too much. Promise me Myka." She was practically pleading.

Myka lifted her up, kissing her slowly, reveling in every touch of tongue and flesh, "I promise Helena." The older girl nodded shakily, retrieving her nerve in the way of a path, small and simple up Myka's neck, and then back down to her shoulder. Repeating it, feeling their bodies brush together, the movement, brought back the warmth, the heat, and this time they were not going to stop.

Helena danced talented fingers down Myka's rib cage, along her stomach, briefly pausing at her panties before traveling down her thighs, and then back up. She slipped her hands under the hemline of Myka's remaining adornment, and pulled it away. Helena kissed the younger girl tenderly, gently holding her cheek as she placed her hand much as it had been in the drive in. Myka reached down, holding Helena's hand in hers, and together urged her fingers in. The older girl bit her lip, seeing the mixture of pleasure, and discomfort at the intrusion.

Her strong fingers gripped Helena's hand firmly, her eyes fixed on the woman above her, "Please." Their gaze remained locked as Helena worked her fingers in further, stretching, sliding, there. A small gasp escaped Myka, the swift pain of something breaking, Helena rained apologetic kisses across Myka's neck and chest, waiting until rocking hips gave her permission to continue.

Poetry in motion, they built one another up, caressing, kissing. Whispering their shared love. Gasps and moans filled the air, and Helena stared into Myka's eyes watching her jaw fall open, and her body come undone underneath her.

"I love you darling." Helena whispered softly, the back of her hand following the line of Myka's cheek bone. She admired the beautiful glow on the girl's face, the soft haze over her sharp eyes, the peace radiating from the both of them.

Six Months Later

Life hadn't been perfect, their parents had fought over who was going to college where, Denver, England. Finally Helena made her choice to stay in Denver. As she had said, she could always transfer once Myka had graduated. There was a little friction when people saw them together, judging, wishing for more time, or time alone.

But together, making out in the back of a car, steaming up the windows at the drive in once more. Myka and Helena knew that things would turn out just fine. Perhaps.. Just maybe, they would even take that internship in South Dakota.

*Before you protest, Thai food is very big on preparation, and quickly cooked. 10-15 minutes if your stove is good.

A/N: Please, this is one time I will plead for it, review.


End file.
